Grand Temple
The Grand Temple of Sarenrae Construction on the Grand Temple began a decade ago and finished several years later. It sits in the exterior walls (against the interior) on the main road and welcomes all. Its golden dome is visible from virtually anywhere in the city and is often gleaming in the day's sunlight. The temple is ran by Raisa Ninnal, one of the rare Paladins of Sarenrae and has over 25 priests on hand. The Clergy are mostly adepts, agumented by clerics. Though a few sun bards are on hand to lead the congregation in song during prayers, and a few sun druids are also known to be at the church's service. All are weclome at the temple, wether they follow Sarenrae or not. And there are smaller shrines spread through out the church to various other good alligned deities, especially Desna and Iomedae. But the church also has the only public shrine to Shelyn (a recent addition, requested by the king.) There is also a general shrine to all the gods and prayer there to any god is welcome so long as it is not an evil deity (Prayer to Asmodeus is tolerated but not overly welcomed). There is even a small shrine to Abadar where a small number of local followers can be found being led in prayer by Ioune the Fair. Primary services are held every day at Dawn, prayers and song build up until the sun is finally visible through the open air arches on the third story (under the golden dome). At which point the congregation may leave knowing they have been blessed by The Dawnflower. The church is willing to cast low level spells to those who do not follow the dawnflower so long as they are willing to attend services, aside from that most spellcasting is at the normal competitive rates. However only up to 3rd level divine spells may be found at the Church. Raisa Ninnal Paladin of Sarenrae Below is considered public knowledge anyone who has been in town for any length of time would know. Raisa is relatively new to town, she was an Asamar born to human parents in Andoran where she became a member of the Eagle Knights as well as a Paladin in the service of Sarenrae. Though she was later honorably released from several years of service to the Eagle Knights in order to follow her religious obligations. After which she was sent up north to help guide the people and Kingdom of W. Tytania and its neighbor E. Tytania, a mission she and her anti-slavery friends in the Eagle Knights both found useful. Raisa herself tries to keep good relations with the other church and other clerics and clergy in town. Especially Vale Swiftblade at the near by temple of Cayden Cailean. Vale befriended the Paladin when she first arrived in town and helped her get settled in. She has even been seen talking to the head Priestess of Calistria. Though aside from scandalous rumors they are not known to be close. The only major religious leaders she is not known to be on friendly terms with is Ioune the Fair, the head priestess of Abadar who she finds distant and aloof and Belgrim Runehammer the head priest of Torag who has just arrived in town. Raisa is known to wear the heavy armor of an Eagle Knight and she fights wtih their traditional sword, the Bastard Sword. She is not known to use a Scimitar (The Dawnflower's chosen weapon) but those close to her have stated she is equally as deadly with the curved blade as her Bastard Sword. She rarely leads services or casts spells herself, preferring to run the day to day operations of the church and she is known to have a close relationship with the king where she advises him and assists with investigations and criminal cases, much the same way the Church of Abadar would if they had a larger presence in town. Other Clergy Lear - Dawnfather of Sarenrae, also from Andoran where he was raised with his sister by an elven veteran in a orphanage supported by the church of Cayden Cailean. He now leads his own church in the city of Talla and married to the bard Muja. Hilbar - Another cleric, he was raised by a shadey folk up north but forgiven for any past sins by Sarenrae. Bahram - Cleric of Sarenrae. He tends to take part or even sometimes lead the morning mass at dawn whenever he's in town. He tends to travel around the country side as well as adventuring to further expand his faith.